Dealing With Demons
by Iunke
Summary: Danny is grown up now, a professional novelist. Dash is a cop dealing in abuse cases. Danny's stuck in a shitty relationship. Ester's in serious trouble, can Danny help Ester without getting killed by more then one person or demon, can dash help him deal with his problems after Danny's ex leaves him a mess. Danny/dash slash OC's are mine DP characters are not. Read/review plz :)
1. Chapter 1

**ok soo this is my first Danny phantom fanfiction. it's been running around in my head for a while so i decided to type it out. it's a slash so please no flaming. and there are situations dealing with abuse. so if you feel uncomfortable to continue reading i won't be offended. the story is basically a 'what would happen if Danny's life went this way instead of the other way' kinda thing. where Danny feels he's got to put himself in situations if it meant he could protect those he cared about. please read and review i'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week.**

Chapter 1

5 year in the past: The Underworld.

Where everything is hot and rivers of lava flow freely. Where demons and demigods ruled the land. The Underworld; being one of many realms, and more popularly known as Hell.

It's a less traveled realm thought; unlike the Ghost Zone or the human world. Here, it's more like a one way trip for the damned. Much like Heaven is to the blessed. The Ghost Zone acting as a sort of purgatory for those who didn't remember how they died' and until they do, they either end up in Heaven or Hell. The human world, smack dab in the middle of it all. Where a constant war between good and evil is waged every day.

But there is a balance.

For every good in the world, there is and equal evil. Without that balance there is chaos.

Unlike in Heaven; however, where there is one ruler above all. In the Underworld, there have been many. Every few thousand years a Coronation takes place for a new ruler and for the old to step down and act as a guide till they waste away to ash. In that time, the new Ruler gains the powers of the old and the knowledge past down through generations.

How does that work you ask? Well that's simple.

Demon falls for a human (or other demon), demon woos them, they get busy, baby is born naturally, mother dies. And wallah new hair to the thrown.

But if a human is involved wouldn't that make the baby half demon? Yes. And as weird as it sounds it's preferred that way. The baby would take on the appearance of the human making it easier for that baby to blend with the environment. Though it would never be there long enough for the humans to catch on to the differences, I.E. horns and a tail.

The mother; if they are human, dies while giving birth. If the human is male then they simply meet some kind of untimely demise later. Less mess to deal with when they start asking questions. The baby is then taken back to the home world where is is raised by the remaining parent until they come of age. Which ranges from age 216 to 225.

It gives enough time for the baby to grow to full maturity and for the parent to determine if the hair is worthy of the thrown. The years between 216 and 225 are simply the phase where the hair learns the ways of the ruler and is getting prepared for their Coronation. If both parents are demons, however. Well, then, the child gets to have both parents.

Even though this sort of thing goes smoothly most of the time there are those who are stubborn and wish to do what they want. Simply for the sake of wanting to be difficult. That is once such case with one Ester Alexander Borne. A half-blood demoness on her last years before her ceremony; which happens to be a few weeks from now. A women whom was now giving her father a headache with her pestering and whining about going to the human world for her own reasons.

"But dad! Why can't I go to the human world? I want to see where my mom was laid to rest." "And I said NO! That is final Ester. You belong here in the Underworld and here is where you will stay. No amount of your pestering this past few weeks will change my mine! The human world is no place for a young girl such as yourself an-" "And it's too dangerous 'cause you're not old enough." Mimicked Ester as she strutted around the thrown room, making a show of how her father would walk and talk with a big ego. "I've heard that all my life! I'm 225 years old; I'm a grown women by human standards. And you know I can blend in with my tan completion. All I have to do is wear a hat to hide the horns and pretend the tail is a belt or something an-." "MY RULES STILL STAND!" Ester winced at her fathers booming voice as it echoed through out the extensively elegant room. She turned towards the towering gold thrown where a red skinned man sat.

Right now the man was in his more modest form; looking like that of a human, but with piercing yellow eyes. And great black horns pointing out from either side of his forehead. His matching black tail twitching back and forth in agitation. The barbs on it looking as deadly as they always where. Ester looked much the same though her horns protruded out the sides of her head much like hard animal-like ears. Her tail had that same barbed look, but it looked less deadly with it's softer curves. She frowned and defiantly huffed; crossing her arms and glaring up at him. Her father glared right back, giving her the same look she was giving him. After a long moment of a staring contest, Ester looked away and huffed again. The demon smiled when he won that little game, showing sharp, white, fangs.

This man wasn't just some demigod. No. This man was known throughout the realm as the king of the Underworld. Lucifer Borne the VI. This man could cause unimaginable pain; make the bravest of the brave wet them selves at the sight of him. He could manipulate the most cunning of men and make them see horribly gory visions, that would drive someone insane.

Yet his daughter; Ester, didn't bat an eye when she wanted her way. She wasn't all that afraid of him; he knew that, and it made the man wonder how he ever got such a hard headed girl.

Sighing, Lucifer rubbed at his forehead; feeling a headache coming on. "Look, I know you're eager to find your mothers grave." He said getting off the thrown to go down to her. "Trust me, I would love for you to meet her, and I miss her deary; I do." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But I can't risk the possibility of loosing you. Your Coronation is in a few weeks, and if you eloped to the human world or went missing it would mark the end of the Underworld. Right now timing is everything. And if there's one miss-step everything you know will implode and our world will spill into the human world and if the "Big Man" upstairs gets wind of it. I; as well as you, will have to answer for it."

Ester looked away still upset and pouted. "That seems to be all you care about." She brushed her fathers hand off her shoulder. "Can't we move the Ceremony to a later date? I could be there in the human world for a while and come back and it would be like I never left."

Lucifer growled at Ester in frustration. She was getting better and winning arguments, since it wasn't unheard of for the heir to have such a thing postponed. But it could only be for a year, at the least, before the portals to the human world start to crack and break. Leaving innocent lives in danger.

But he was still her father; and as such, needed to keep her safe. Once she becomes queen then maybe she could do what she wants. But until then the answer was still no. "Ester, the Coronation is important but you're more important. I just want to keep you safe." Ester huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's always about what you want, well what about what I want." "It's not about what you want women!" She flinch at her fathers sudden out burst. "My answer is still no! And if you so much as step a foot out of line, I will have you locked in you tower so fast your head would spin!"

The torches lighting the grand room suddenly flared up making the room glow brightly as the light bounced off the gleaming, black, obsidian walls. Ester's own temper flared as the flames turned from reds and oranges to blues and purples, as she stomp her foot angrily. "I hate you father! Stop treating me like a child!" She screeched, before turning and storming off to the side door.

Opening the door she looked back at Lucifer's stunned expression. "What if I don't want to become the Queen of the Underworld!? You ever thought of that _dad_?" She said the last part with a sneer, knowing full well that she never called him that unless she was really pissed off.

With that said she slammed the great door, hard enough to actually make the stone chip in places, leaving her father shaking his head at her melodramatics.

"What am I going to do with her..."

* * *

><p>Later that night; if you can call it night in the Underworld, you could see a hooded figure making their way towards one of the lesser known portals to the human world. This one in particular lead them straight to a town called Amity Park. A town known for how haunted it is, and for the once famous Danny Phantom, who had disappeared without warning years ago. It was also where her mother was known to be buried. "I can't believe him." Muttered the hooded figure. "Treating me like I'm still 112. I can take care of my self, thank you very much!" Realizing she has shouted that last part, and was shacking her fist in the direction of the castle, she looked around sheepishly for anyone who might have heard her. Seeing no one she quickly made for the portal and slipped through it without a noise.<p>

Unknowingly though, she had been followed. Her youngest brother, Jasper had over heard the argument and saw fit to tail his dear sister to see what she was up to. Jasper couldn't help but smile at his sisters disobedience to their father, and figured he could use this to his advantage somehow.

* * *

><p>Lucifer; after dealing with his daughter, was making his way down a long hall with a vaulted ceiling. The walls featuring framed pictures of past kings and queens of the Underworld. Each painting framed in gold of intricate detail. Stopping at one in particular, Lucifer looked up at the familiar face of the first demon god. The name plate only reading one name.<p>

Satan.

Next to his painting, there was another; of a women, who looked quite a bit like the first demon king.

Not many knew this but Satan had a daughter. He also had many heirs, but the first born was a girl, and was thus the first queen to the thrown. Her name being Gwendoline Evangelyne. During her rain as queen, she was responsible for raising great winged beasts that breather fire and had the strength to take down whole armies. Most of which now were extinct due to the tenacious behavior of the humans from that time. Gwendoline also had this infatuation with causing destruction and was a horrible tyrant of a women. She took what she wanted and killed those who got in her way.

However, one man actually caught her interest, and became her down fall in the end.

Lucifer looked to the women in question next to her father; a fiery red headed women with piercing green eyes. Legend had it she sold her soul to Satan to save a mere human because she loved him dearly. Other legends foretold that she was the reason why there are so many red headed humans today. Gwendoline was a tenacious women herself and had no mercy. She was also every bit of hardheaded and took no for an answer even when that no came from her own father.

Needless to say, her time as queen was rather short, and since she had no real heir to the thrown that any could find, her brother became next in line.

"How did you ever handle such a women Grand Father? I can't seem to keep Ester under wraps, and she does what ever she please. How do I deal with her? I fear that when she becomes queen her time will be just as short as your daughters. Though she may not have the same destructive tendencies, she is still as stubborn as a mule."

He paused for a moment in thought. Ester's Coronation wasn't for a few weeks and time differed here then in the human world, where a year here was two months there and it was ok to postpone her Ceremony for a year before things needed taking care of. Even if when the portals start to break down it would still take quite a while for the demon population to make a major difference. He kind of liked the idea of causing some strife to the "Big Man" to deal with. Lucifer smirked at that old feeling of making mayhem.

"Maybe a vacation from responsibilities could be in order and she did raise some very good points on how she could keep hidden in plain sight." Looking back up at the painting again he shook his head. "I feel like I'm going soft." Just then he heard someone calling to him; looking to his left he could see his second youngest son; Joseph, running towards him.

"Father! Father! We have a problem! Ester she- she's not in her room!" "My dear boy, what are you talking about, she is probably out exploring her maze garden again." He said as he watched his son run towards him. Lucifer caught the boy as the clumsy child tripped over his converse style shoes. "Now what are you yelling about Joseph?" Joseph righted himself as his father caught him from falling and paused to catch his breath. "Ester, she- There was a note in her room. I had gone in there looking for her when I couldn't find her in her garden. She's gone to the human world!" He handed the note to his father and leaned against the wall. "What?!" Plucking the note from Josephs hand he read the words on the crumpled paper.

Dear father,

I've gone to the human world. Don't bather coming to look for me. You won't find me.

I promise to be back before the Coronation.

Love, your precious daughter

Ester

Eyes glowing fiery red with rage, Lucifer crumpled the paper and turned it to ashes. "That women is going to be punished for her insolence!" He roared as he rushed down the hall with his son rushing to catch up. Getting to Ester's room, Lucifer slammed the door open to find it indeed empty. His daughter had done exactly what he didn't want her to do. Even when he had just about been on his way to tell her she could go as long as she kept in touch. "When I find that girl she's gonna be in so much trouble." He stormed out the room leaving his son behind.

"Ester, you really know how to piss off people..." Joseph mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Else where in the human world.<p>

Ester was flying high above Amity Park, her silky black hair whipping about wildly in the wind as she searched for every cemetery that could possibly hold the remains of her long past mother. The portal she went through was a little off in location. Apparently it wasn't in Amity Park, but on the out skirts.

Spotting an other cemetery, she quickly flew down and landed. As she walk a short ways she placed her knit cap over her head to hide her horns and wrapped her tail around her waist. Moments later though, she was apparently spotted by an old man and his dog as he sputtered out something about seeing her flying.

She waved at him sheepishly as her purple cloak shifted about her, showing off her slim figure. Her hat slipped sideways revealing one of her horns; which the man saw, and the old geezer proceeded to pass out from the shock. "Oops... I didn't mean the scare the poor old man..." She said as she tapped the mans foot with hers.

The dog that was with him started barking at her. Groaning she turned towards it and used her power to show it terrifying things, scare the mutt into silence. The result was almost instant as it started whimpering and backing away to run. "That's better. I really don't want any more attention then I already got."

Walking down one of the trails, she fixed her cat-eared shaped, knit cap, to hide her horns better and made sure her tail was staying in place. Ester spent about an hour looking at each tome stone as she passed them and realized something rather cute about this cemetery. It was organized by date if death with in each family grave sight. "That makes searching for her grave easy." Ester hurried to the area where the dates were in the 1700's.

She had just rounded the corner when she came face to face with the barrel of a ecto-gun. It was something she had never seen before and it was aimed right at her forehead. Frowning, she looked to the person holding the weapon and raised an eye brow when she saw a petite women in a blue has-mat suit with black goggles covering her face. She wasn't alone either. There was a larger man in the same type of suit only it was orange. The man was scowling at her while the women's face was set in curiousness.

"Um... Can I help you?" "You shut up, you ghost!" The man shouted, now aiming his gun. Ester blanched at the authoritative command. "Now there's no reason to be rude. If this is about the old man all I did was scared the poor thing. Honest. I never meant any harm." "SO YOU ADMIT IT!?" Snarled the man.

The women glanced at him for a moment with a frown. "Now Jack, what have I told you about getting to know a ghost first before deciding if it's bad or good?" Ester straightened up and clapped her hand in mock happiness. "Yes! I mean you hardly know me. I'm not from here after all. Listen I'm just here on a temporary visit from the Underworld. I wanted to see my mothers grave. You guys seem... like you're reasonable people." Ester said as she moved the glowing blaster away from her face with the tip of her finger.

The women looked back at her, when she felt the gun being moved. "So if it's all right with you, I would like to enjoy my small vacation in peace?" The women lowered her blaster and watched her curiously. The human names Jack, however, suddenly aimed his own gun at Ester and growled. "Bon't you touch my wife's gun you freak!" The women looked at him wide eyed. "Jack!" "I have had a bad day all day, Maddie. You can yell at me all you want later!" Before Ester, or the women in blue, could do anything, Jack fired off his ecto-gun and shot her right in the chest. Ester felt her body jolt backwards from the hit was suddenly met with intense pain that she had never felt before.

It felt as though her core was being ripped to shreds.

Screaming in agony Ester went to her hands and knees. She actually found herself begging for the pain to end as tears started running down her face. Her hat even fell off her head, revealing her horns and she was unable to keep her tail around her waist any longer.

Maddie, seeing that the younger ghost was pleading for Jack to stop, kicked her husbands gun out of his hands and rushed to the ghost girl's side. When the blast from the weapon ended she looked up in a daze. But when seeing the other women next to her with a hand on her back she looked at her in confusion. Pain still coursing through her body.

She felt off, like something in her was unstable.

"Jack, what were you thinking? She wasn't causing any harm, and she told us what she was doing here!" Yelled the women, angrily. "Ghosts can't be trusted. You of all people should know that!" Countered Jack "And we've been ghost hunting for years. Without really doing any kind of research on their behaviors. If it hadn't been for that anonymous tip off about their different personalities. We'd still be shooting first and asking questions later. Our old ways got us no where Jack!" Maddie wrapped her arm around the ghosts shoulders, trying to get Ester back onto her feet. "That anonymous tip off was a load of crap and you know it. Now get away form that ghost so I can finish it off!"

Maddie glared at her husband. Lately Jack has been going over board with the ghost hunting lately, and it was actually taking a toll on her. "No! I won't let you harm another possibly innocent ghost." Ever since her son, Danny, had disappeared the family just wasn't same anymore. Jazz moved away, blaming her father on Danny's disappearance. She was broken hearted about everything that had happened and Jack just became more and more bitter. Ever since her baby boy had finally gotten up the courage to come out.

She knew all along about Danny liking guys more then girls, and she excepted that about him. She just wished the rest of the family would have been more except too.

Jack growled in frustration. Stepping forward he yanked Maddie to the side and away from Ester, making the injured demon stumble and fall back to the ground. Taking aimed with another pistol like ecto-gun, Jack waited as it powered up to full. Ester only managed to get a few feet before she heard the gun go off and more pain spread through out her back and all over her body. Currents of electricity tearing through her.

Screaming, Ester hit the ground, her body's convulsing out of control as it went numb. _"How could this be happening?"_ She thought, terrified. _"All I wanted was to see my mother's grave..."_ Then when everything started going black, and her mind succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. The only thing she heard was the women named Maddie screeching her her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres chapter two. So far no reviews have popped up but thats ok. I did get a follower tho, so I'm glad I got one bite in the lake known as fanfiction. I hope I do start getting reviews tho. I know how when you review on a new story only to find out that it won't get updated for like months, so it feels like "Well why did I even bother reviewing." But I promise I won't do that. Lol please read and review, feed back is appreciated. **

**I don't own Danny phantom, only Ester, her father, John and a hand full of other OC's. **

Chapter 2 Dealing with demons

Present day.

"I'm telling you man, Colin is bad news. I mean he yelled at Sam the last time we saw you, and you didn't even really stop him, dude. What's up with that?" Danny sighed into the phone as he picked up an apple to examine it. He was at the local grocery store picking up some things before Colin would get home.

Deciding the apple was good, he put it in the bag along with some more. "I'm sorry about that Tuck. If I had known he was gonna throw her in the pool like he did. I would have had us go out to eat, instead of staying at the house for dinner" Moving onto the next produce isle he grabbed a bag of potatoes. "Is Sam ok though? I mean I know she's pregnant and all with your second kid. She's not still mad is she? It was a few months ago after all."

Danny then grabbed a few red and green peppers and put them in a separate bag. "Dude, she was this close to calling the cops for child endangerment or something." Danny wince at that remark. "The only thing that stopped her though, was that you woulda' probably been arrested too. so be greatful." Danny secretly thanks Sam for not calling the cops. He really didn't need more stress to deal with.

The last time the cops where called; Colin had to pay a fine for causing a disturbance in public, when he tried to run a biker off the road for getting to close to the car. Needless to say, when that bill came in the mail, Danny had to take the brunt of his boyfriends anger.

He couldn't walk very well for a few days after that, and even sported a pretty good black eye too.

Moving onto down the isle to where the lettuce was, he grabbed what he needed and kept going. "Listen man, tell Sam that I'll try to make it up to you guys. I mean, Colin wasn't exactly having a good day that day... I know, why don't you guys come over and celebrate our three year anniversary. I can send you the date and time you can come over once I talk it over with Colin."

Danny looked at his list for what else he needed. Seeing that he needed chicken, Danny moved onto the back of the store to where the packaged meat was. "Sure man, you know, you can always come over to our place once in a while, right? You're always welcome here dude." Picking up the package of chicken he was looking for, he frowned at it, thinking about what Tucker was offering.

He couldn't help the feeling of longing that nagged at his gut, to see his two best friends. They had expressed more then once that they didn't like Colin; didn't like how the man was treating their friend. But Danny couldn't help but stick by his boyfriend. Colin had a steady income; what with being the CEO of one of the many office buildings of Delv Enterprise. Granted, Danny himself was also making money, but being an accomplished novelist only got you so much.

That and Vlad had also expressed more then once that if he didn't stay with Colin he would go after his mother. Danny also suspected it was to keep an eye on him too. He also really didn't want his family coming to find him if Vlad "happen" to "let it slip" to his mother that he knew where her son was. There was only a small handful of people who knew where he was.

Not including ghosts, there was Vlad, his "cousin" Dani, Sam and Tucker, and Valerie.

Regardless, when he was first introduced to Colin; by Vlad, he had his suspicions about the man. But as he got to know him, he realized that he was stuck, because at the beginning Colin did all he could the get Danny to fall for him.

And it worked.

But over time he started noticing things.

Like how; when angered, Colin would throw things, or punch walls. He never aimed at him though, so it didn't really bother him to much. But one day, Danny just happen to be the closest thing when Colin got home in a rage, and threw a punch.

Danny had literally just been on his way from the kitchen to the living room when the front door slammed open, and instead of the wall being the target of Colin's aggression, Danny's face got hit instead. Leaving him with a bad black eye, and soup all over the floor with a shattered bowl, that he had to clean up. Colin later apologized for what he did, and that he honestly felt horrible for hitting him so Danny forgave him.

But when it started happening over and over it was getting harder to be forgiving. Danny absentmindedly rubbed at a faded bruise on the side of his neck.

"Uh. Danny? You still there?" said Tucker, sounding concerned. "Sorry Tuck, spaced out for a moment..." He said, jolting out of his thoughts. He looked around for a moment to make sure no one saw him space out. Then looked down at the chicken he was still holding. Making a quick decision he put it in the cart and moved on. "Jeez Danny. One of these days you're gonna space out at the wrong moment and cause an accident, or get your ass handed to you in a ghost fight."

Danny made a face at that comment. "Tucker, there haven't been any ghost around lately. Not since most of them aren't my enemies anymore." He muttered as he skirted around a women and her son. "True... but you never know." His friend countered. Just then Danny could make out a girls high pitched talking on Tucker's end of the phone, and instantly recognized it as Tia, Tucker's oldest daughter.

After a moment of hearing the two talking Tucker finally got back to the phone. "Hey man I gotta get going. Tia's wantin' to go to the park. She says she misses her uncle Danny too, by the way." Danny smiled sadly at hearing that. "Tell her I said hi and I'll see her soon." Tucker chuckled, knowing that Danny liked being called an uncle even though he had no real nieces or nephews. "Alright man I will. You make sure be safe, alright?" Danny smiled. "Sure Tuck, you too man. Talk to you later"

Ending the phone call, Danny looked at the time. The screen read 5:30. "Good I have a half hour."

Looking back at his list, he realized that he forgot to grab some ground beef. Walking back through, he got back to where he got the chicken. He just picked up the 1lb of beef when he heard his name get called. More specifically his last name. Making him look up and around.

"Fenton? Is that really you?" Still looking around, Danny almost didn't catch that it came from the tall, blond man standing a few feet from him.

The guy looked familiar. "Uhh, depends. Who's wanting to know?" He said quirking and eye brow. The man in front go him looked surprised at his answer. "You don't remember me? It's Dash. From high school." Danny's eye brows went up in surprise and recognition as he found himself giving the taller man a once over. Dash was still muscular with broad shoulders; and his hair was a bit longer, giving a bit of a rigid look to him. It was no longer the same buzz cut style it was back in high school.

Danny felt a sudden nervousness come over him at the idea that Dash seemed to be talking to him like a normal human being. _"No we're like 28. he's not gonna act like the jock I knew in high school." _Looking him over again he spotted a police badge hooked to the mans belt._"_Yea I remember now. Though I figured you be some quarter back in the foot ball league, not a cop. Not that I'm judging... Heh..." He scratched at the back of his head. A nervous tick he had since for ever.

Dash crossed his arms in mock defense. "Yea well you don't seem like the accomplished novelist with more then one best seller either." Dash shot back jokingly. "You still seem to have that nervous tick though." Dash pointed out, at seeing Danny scratch the back of his head. Danny's hand instantly went to his side as if he's been caught, and smirked bashfully. That's when Dash spotted the bruising on the side of the shorter mans neck that looked somewhat like a hand print. It looked old though; like he got it a while ago.

Dash couldn't help the sudden feeling of concern welling up in his chest. Being a cop that specifically worked abuse cases. It wasn't hard to analyze behavior or spot certain abnormalities on a person. Brushing off the feeling, he leaned against the cooler they were standing next too and crossed him arms as he watched Danny sputter for a moment.

That's when a thought accrued to him "You know. Didn't you just kinda disappear half way through high school? Where did you go?" Danny looked at him for a long moment, before looking away, a half hidden sad expression crossing his face. "Ahh... had a disagreement with my father. Got kicked out basically... finished high school elsewhere." Dash looked at him wide eyed. "What could you have possibly done that got you kicked out of your own house? I mean you were like a goody two shoes back in school..."

Danny looked around the store trying to avoid the look Dash was giving him. Sighing he gave Dash a frosty side long look. "You don't remember my coming out back in freshman year?" "Well yea I remember that, you kinda made it so everyone knew. That kiss was certainly convincing enough for me..." Danny's face turned red at the mention of the kiss. Dash had been the closest guy to him that day in the cafeteria, when he pulled that stunt.

Dash had been in Danny's face that day, picking on him. Trying the get a rise out of him; saying that maybe he should get his girlfriend to fight his fights for him if he wasn't gonna stick up for himself. Well that was pretty much what made Danny snap. He had shop up so fast from the chair and pushed him that the chair itself toppled over. That initial movement had caught the attention of the whole room.

Danny then yelled that he was gay and was getting sick and tired of hearing people assuming that he and Sam were a thing. Then he had looked around at the room full of disbelieving stares, growled, and went the few feet to Dash and had planted a good long kiss on him that left him stunned and standing there long after Danny had stepped away and walked off. Basically leaving the whole cafeteria silent.

Danny looked away from Dash, crossing his arms over his chest. "After that little stunt. My father found out through Mr. Lancer, of all people, and things just kinda snowballed from there. I went through two years of-" Just then an air raid siren when off and Danny's whole demeanor changed from some what relaxed to stiff.

Dash watch him as the man dug into his jean pocket and pulled out an iPhone to see who was calling. "Sorry I gotta take this." With that he turned around and started speaking.

"Hey Coli-" "Where are you!" Danny winced at his boyfriends harsh tone. "I'm at the store getting some food, we were running low on some things." Dash frowned as he watched Danny scratched at he back of his head again out of nerves. He didn't really like the way Danny seemed to tighten up on himself when his phone went off; and the way he flinched when whoever was on the other end seemed to not be happy.

"Well get home now. You know I would rather you be home when I get back from work. Keeps me from wondering where you could be." Danny sighed exasperatedly into the phone. "Colin. What could I possibly be doing that you wouldn't know about." "I could name one. That day you had that guy and his wife show up unannounced." Danny pursed his lips at that and turned to lean in the cooler, letting Dash see the side of his face. It was at that moment that Dash felt he could take a closer look at Danny.

For some reason, when he spotted the bruise on the mans neck, a red flag was raised at the back of his mind.

Shifting to lean on the cooler next to him, he took a good look at his face. He could see the faint shadow of an older injury; another bruise, and a small scare cutting through the end of his eyebrow. Suggesting, that at some point, Danny could have been in a fight and whoever punched him broke the skin. Because it looked like it had needed stitches.

"Ok, no. I told you that they wanted to come over to see the house and you said it was ok. And their names are Sam and Tucker." Said Danny, sounding agitated. "I don't care Danny. Just hurry up and get home." Then the call ended.

Danny looked at his phone, the frown on his face deepening. "Love you too..." He mumbled to himself. That's when he heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up, he realized Dash was still there. "Sorry about that... that would be my um... boyfriend... I guess he's had a bad day at the office today. Heh." Danny gave a sheepish smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact Danny seemed to be forcing it. "It's ok man. What was that all about anyway?" Asked Dash as they started walking back to the front of the store. "Colin would prefer if I was home when he gets home. Other wise he gets kinda anxious."

Dash gave him a questioning look. It wasn't the first time he had ever heard that being said by women; or men, who've needed help getting away from their boyfriends or husbands.

But still. He's been wrong before about over analyzing people's situations.

But Danny's stiff demeanor; after the phone call, the bruises on his neck, the nervousness. He kept feeling that something wasn't right. "That sounds like he's being over protective, Fenton." "You sound like my sister, dude." Said Danny as they made it to the line for the register. "Yea well. Like I said I'm a cop. I can't help it if I pick up on some things." Danny made a face at that comment. "Dash, seriously, Things are fine between him and I."

Danny flashed that same smile from before; the one that didn't quite reach his eyes, and again Dash was hit with that same feeling of apprehension. He watched him as Danny started putting his groceries on the belt, and started helping him out in order to give himself something to do. "If you say so man. From what I just saw it seems like the guys smothering you a bit." He said as he put the milk and some cans of soup on the belt.

That's when he had an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. You free Friday night?" Danny looked at him then paused in thought. He couldn't think of anything that he had planned for friday. That and Colin would be on a business trip starting Thursday. "Yea, I'm free. Colin's gonna be gone on a business trip for Delv Enterprise, starting Thursday. What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking you and I could go out drinking for the night. You look like you could use a night out to have some fun."

Moving down the line he watched as Danny paid for the food and they moved on towards the front doors. "I don't see a problem with that, sure. Did you want to meet me somewhere or..." "I can come pick you up at your place if that's ok with you?" "Sure. How about around seven?"

They were now leaving the store and were making their way to Danny's dark blue SUV. "That would be perfect. I get done at the precinct at five." Danny smirked as he unlocked the car and started loading his groceries into the back. "Guess I'll see you then?" "Yup." Said Dash as he clapped Danny on the shoulder. Danny laughed as he tried to suppress a wince. Lucky for him it went unnoticed.

"Anyway I gotta get going. So I'll see you friday." With that he said his good byes and got in the car. Dash waved him off as he pulled away before going back to the store to get what he needed, then went home.

As he got into his car he kept thinking about Danny and the way he acted. He couldn't get around what he had picked up on when he watched Danny talking on the phone with Colin; his boyfriend. "I think I'm gonna have a look into this Colin character. Something just don't seem right." With that thought he got out his cell and called John, his partner. "Yea, hey man, it's Dash. Listen I got something I need looking into. You think you can do that for me?" "Sure man, who you need me to look up?" Answered john.

Dash's partner was a big black guy, who could put Tucker's computer skills to shame. John was able to hack into any server for the information he needed. He claimed it was his specialty. The guy was also a bit of a jokester, cracking jokes even when he was on the job. But he was good at what he does. That and he knew how to get kids to laugh and calm down after bad situations when they get scared and don't know whats going on.

Dash pulled out of the parking lot to Food Lion and on to the main road to get home. "Look up a guy named Colin, the guy works for Delv Enterprise." "That big ass building on the other end of town? Damn. What'd this guy do to get on your radar?" "Well I met up with an old friend from school and from what I picked up on and how he talked, I think the guy may be someone to keep an eye on." "I hear ya man." There was a pause as Dash could here some furious keyboard clicking on the other end. "Yo I think I found your guy." "Alright, what do ya' got for me?" "Well the guys name is Colin Fairdale, for starters, and he's the CEO of this branch of Delv Enterprise. Apparently he's one of the right hand men the one Vlad Masters. The big man who founded the company."

Dash raised an eyebrow at that bit of info. He knew that name. The guy was known as the richest man in the world, and was the family friend the Danny's parents.

Another red flag came up at the back of him mind. It felt like it was too much of a coincidence that Colin just happen to be dating someone who knew the founder of Delv Enterprise personally. Especially when the guy already knew Vlad as one of his lap dogs. "Does the guy got a record?" "Not that I can see with the initial search, man, but if I dig a little deeper I might find something." "Thanks John, when you get more dirt let me know." "Sure thing man, your friend must be really important if you're wanting to dig this deep into his boyfriends history." "Better to be safe then sorry man." "You got me there, alright man I'll talk to you later." Dash had just pulled into his driveway. By the end of the call. "Yea sure, see ya." With that he ended the call and got out of his car.

Something told him he was digging into something a lot more complicated then just a simple abuse case.

* * *

><p>Else where in another part of the town, Danny had just gotten home and was getting the groceries to the front door. Getting in, he found the house kinda dark; and kinda foreboding, in that he knew Colin was somewhere in the house. Getting everything into the kitchen he started putting everything away, and then set out the new drill kit on the table, that his boyfriend wanted.<p>

Once everything was put away, he moved on down the hall; past the living room, to where Colin's office was. Sure enough, his boyfriend of three years was sitting at his desk, looking through some paper work.

Knocking on the door frame, he leaned against it, and crossed his arms. Colin looked up from the papers in his hand and glanced over his glasses at Danny. "So you finally decided to come home? You do know it like six-thirty right?"

Danny sighed, then came into the office to sit on the small couch off to the side of the desk. "All I was doing was going to the store, I'm sorry I lost track of time. Tucker had called, I hadn't spoken to him in a while..." Said Danny, thinking it better not to mention his surprise meeting with Dash.

Danny heard papers shifting then a chair being moved. Looking up he saw Colin coming towards him and he tensed up. "Tucker called you again? I'm starting to think that that friend of yours is trying to get you away from me."

Danny looked up at Colin; a confused frown on his face, as the man leaned over him. Trapping him on the couch. "Don't look at my like that. You know I know what you two talk about." He said leaning closer to Danny. "Ever since I throw his wife into the pool, he's been on my case and complaining to you about me. I mean she did throw her wine in my face, and I barely said a word to her."

Danny scoffed as that remark. "You made a snide comment about her views on being an ultra-recyclable vegetarian, and threatened her to stay out of your way, if she tried to get between us. She told me that you waited for me and Tucker to go in side for more drinks, before you said all that crap to her. So... I honestly think she was in the right to throw her drink at you."

Colin scowled at him and smacked the back of the couch hard enough to make Danny jump. "How dare you. I have every right to protect what's mine. She made me feel threatened, Danny. I mean she kept throwing out all these remarks about how I don't let you do anything, or let you visit. When that's a total lie." Danny looked away still frowning. "Colin, she's pregnant, and hormonal. She's bound to say things that she won't mean later. What you did could have put the baby in danger, you know..." Colin leaned away making that face, letting Danny know he had said to much.

Danny found himself preparing for a possible hit to the face. But when Colin stood up straight, still looking at him. He looked back up at him wearily.

Sighing, Colin rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Look, Danny, I'm tired of having this conversation. You and I both know she was the instigator and that my actions where justified. A little pool water wasn't going to hurt that baby, and I did apologize. So can we drop the issue?" Danny crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

Without even touching him, Colin had made him feel insecure again. He sometimes didn't know if he hated it more that he couldn't predict the hit coming or when he knew it would come. He just nodded his head before getting up off the couch. Walking past Colin to the door he stopped when he remembered the tool kit he had gotten for him. "Um, if it make you feel any better, I got you that drill kit you been wanting. It's on the kitchen table. I hope it makes up for me being late getting home."

With that he walked out and went back towards the living room where his laptop was located. He needed something get his mind off of the argument and working on his next novel sounded perfect.


End file.
